


Meditation

by twizzle



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizzle/pseuds/twizzle
Summary: Drabble written for multifandomdrabbletreats2017Obi-Wan tries to meditate.





	Meditation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ranalore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



He could feel Qui-Gon’s hand on his shoulder. It was familiar, comforting; the solid weight, lightly placed, grounded him.

He sighed and let his posture sag, a wordless confession even as his eyes remained closed.

“To meditate effectively you need to _relax_.”

He could hear the fondness in his master’s voice. 

Calloused fingers smoothed over the lines on his forehead, and warm breath ghosted over his cheek. A chaste kiss, delivered by soft lips, pressed against his temple.

He rolled his shoulders back, took a deep, slow breath, and felt his tension begin to subside.

“There,” Qui-Gon said, “improving already.”


End file.
